My Shy Samurai
by Fantasy's Child
Summary: Vaughn has always been alone in his life, what happens when a cheery farmer girl enters the picture? Sorry, bad summary, but good story! Chelsea X Vaughn


**Chapter 1: New Girl**

**Author Note: I don't own Harvest Moon and I never will.^^**

**Vaughn's POV**

I tipped my hat over my eyes, shadows now blocked my view but I didn't mind. I sipped lazily at the glass of milk in hand, half-heartedly listening to my cousin rambling non-stop about the new farmer who had just moved to Sunny Island. I sighed exasperatedly; sometimes my cousin could be such a pain.

My cousin, Julia, has waving her hands all over the place as she told her story of the new girl she had met early that morning nearly knocking everything off the nearby book shelf. She kept babbling on how the girl was so nice, cheerful, and happy. Ugh.

I continued pretending to listen to Julia go on and on, but after what seemed like ages, I finally snapped my head up and glared at her angrily. My temper got the better of me.

"Will you please SHUT UP!?" I growled through gritted teeth, trying to hold myself back so I wouldn't ring off her head.

At first Julia's blue eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly recovered and placed her hands on her hips. That familiar blaze in her eyes told me I just bought myself a one hour nagging session.

"Would it kill you to be nice, Vaughn?! I mean, really!" She snapped, tossing her golden blonde hair aside and then continued, "YOU should spend the day with Chelsea, maybe, just maybe, her kindness would rub off on you! It would be a miracle!!"

"Well, first of all…Yes, it would kill me. Second, I would NEVER spend the day with a freak like that Chelsea girl. And third, if you think she's so great why don't you go visit her now? Then I could finally be at peace knowing you're no where around." I told Julia simply.

Julia's mouth dropped open and her blue eyes turned to round, bulging saucers. Her face went from the normal tan color to a bright tomato red. It seemed to me that smoke would be coming out of her ears any moment now.

"Y-You…!" She sizzled.

I groaned and allowed my hat to fall back over my eyes, trying to block out Julia's furious outbursts of "Jerk!" and "Emotionless Cowboy!".

Finally I couldn't take the noise any longer, I huffed in annoyance and rose to my feet while setting the now empty glass on the small end table beside me. I ignored Julia's loud protest and roughly pushed her aside out of my way so I could through and walked towards the door.

"I'm out of here." I grunted, and opened the door.

"VAUGHN YOU BETTER NO--"

I stepped out and slammed the door shut behind me with a loud bang, cutting off Julia before she could finish.

Sighing, I wrapped my black vest tighter around me. The cold winter air nipped teasingly at my cheeks while snowflakes drifted leisurely to the white blanket of snow that used to be the ground. Above dark grey clouds hung in the sky blocking the faithful sun from view and making it even colder then it already was. It was a pretty gloomy day for a place called 'Sunny Island', not that I really cared. I'll be gone and on my way out of this overly happy town by tomorrow.

I began walking, my feet made loud crunching noises in the snow as I continued on.

_Now I wish I brought a jacket._ I thought to myself. Sure I was wearing a long sleeved shirt, think pants, and cowboy boots, but it was the middle of winter and _freezing._

By this time I felt stupid for forgetting a jacket, like I had Hyperthermia from the cold weather, and beginning to get tired because of all the work I had done earlier. Great.

I was finally smart enough to look around at my surroundings and see where I was, it looked like I absentmindedly had brought myself to the abandoned farm. Well, it wasn't abandoned anymore and it was obvious too: the field once covered with scraps of wood and weeds, was now tilled and weed-free. Not only that, but the old barn and chicken coop used to be banged up and small, now they were repaired and a bit bigger. But the biggest improvement of all was definitely the house. The last time I saw it there hadn't even been a door and parts of the roof had chipped and fallen off. But now, there was thankfully a wooden door, the roof was in one piece, and it also looked as if the house just got a new fresh coat of paint.

I raised a curious eyebrow, this new farmer girl could really do a lot in just one week. I shook my head quickly pushing away my thoughts and examined the field one more time. I nodded approvingly, at least this farmer wasn't a slacker.

I suddenly heard quiet footsteps approaching me from behind causing me to nearly jump out of my skin. Then a female, wind-chime voice asked, "Excuse me? Who are you?"


End file.
